Computer-assisted surgery has been developed to help an operator in altering bones, and in positioning and orienting implants to a desired orientation. Among the various tracking technologies used in computer-assisted surgery, optical navigation, C-arm validation, and manual reference guides have been used. The optical navigation typically requires the use of a navigation system, which adds operative time. Moreover, the optical navigation is bound to line-of-sight constraints that hamper the normal surgical flow. C-arm validation requires the use of bulky equipment, and the C-arm validation is not cost-effective.
Such tracking technologies often assist manual work performed by an operator or surgeon. While surgeons may have developed an expertise in manipulations performed during surgery, some practitioners prefer the precision and accuracy of robotized surgery.